List of Mario Kart DS unused content
Here is a list of unused content in Mario Kart DS. Unused Tracks There are a total of ten unused tracks in the game. The most of them have missing textures because they are located in the model file while the normal tracks' textures are in a separate file. All tracks from the early Kiosk Demo Version also have the textures in the model file, so this is most likely the reason for the missing textures. However, they can be brought back with some hex editing or ROM Hacking. GCN Mario Circuit A remake of the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! course that didn't make the final cut, although it was later featured in Mario Kart Wii. It can be easily navigated if you've ever played Double Dash!!, though. To access it, use Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000002 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Nokonoko Course An unused beach-type track with a shortcut. Judging by its title ("Noko Noko" being the Japanese name for "Koopa"), it was probably some sort of Koopa Beach track. There is also a Goomba on the track. It shows up on the touch screen as a 2, and is missing a frame of its animation. The game crashes if you drive off the course into what should be water. By following the AI racers, you should be able to avoid any lockups. To access it, use Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000008 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Dokan Course A large, buggy floating track with loopy pipes where falling off crashes the game. Chances are it was scrapped because it can get a little funky when looping around in the pipes, or it could possibly be a course that would test the karts' collisions. To access it, use Action Replay 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321 023cdcd8 00000004. Test Circle An extremely small course used for testing, with only one lap and a single item box. To access it, use the Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000015 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Mini Block Course (Block City) A remake of the Block City battle course from Double Dash!! that was never finished. Only the main model is present, while objects such as blocks all over the map are missing. It was likely replaced by Pipe Plaza. Strangely, there's a Mission Mode script where the player must fight against Big Bully on this map by pushing him into a hole. Luigi Course A VERY early version of Waluigi Pinball. It looks more like a testing track and was probably never going to be finished. It has no item boxes and the cannon is only a slope with boost pads. Near the end, where all the bounds and flippers are located, there's a passage where the player can go under the pinball machine. The flippers themselves also look different and have less details. To access it, use Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000003 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. However, it crashes on the actual hardware, when using this cheat code, but it works, when replacing an used course with it. Test1 Course A course that doesn't load because of a missing object file. When fixed, it appears to be a debug track to test animated objects such as the moving bridge in Delfino Square, the rotating gears in Tick-Tock Clock and the moving platforms in Bowser's Castle. It could have also been used to test collision stuff. However, the original 3D model is missing and was replaced with a prototype version of the Rainbow Road model. The track layout is like a circle with some imperfections and the player needs to follow the AI to complete the race. If you know how to hack the game to add the missing object file, use this Action Replay code to access the course 023cdcd8 00000005 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Donkey Course (Waluigi Pinball) Another very early version of Waluigi Pinball, although this one is much closer to the final track, although unlike the final version, there are no pinballs in the course. The name of the file, donkey_course, is probably a mistake since in the kiosk version "donkey_course" is an early version of DK Pass, which makes sense. The slot machine near the end is a part of the course where the player can drive over and get a speed boost. Also, the jump where the pinball falls off the road is replaced by a normal road with some boost pads. To access it, use Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000006 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Like Luigi Course, it crashes on the actual hardware, when using this cheat code, but it works, when replacing an used course with it. mr_stage4 (earlier Wiggler race) A duplicate of GCN Mushroom Bridge. It was meant to be used for Level 7-Boss with Wiggler, but the game uses the normal course, so mr_stage4 goes unused, and plus, it contains an earlier version of the mission. The differences are the following: *Unfinished intro *Cars and Wiggler have no sound *Different starting place *Wiggler doesn't move *The route, Wiggler should go, is only for one lap. The final uses 3 *The car uses an earlier model, which is used in the Mario Kart DS Kiosk Beta. *Item Boxes are different *The trucks does not contain Item Boxes *The course uses the boss theme for missions, while the final uses the original course music *When driving the course in Grand Prix or Versus, the CPU drivers won't move as they only move when starting a race. Wario Course A replica of Wario Stadium, taking place during a rain shower. The rain is like that on GBA Luigi Circuit, and was most likely removed because it looks really odd in some places. Besides that, the only other differences are the lack of fireballs and the differently placed item boxes. To access it, use Action Replay code 023cdcd8 00000007 020484a0 d0002a00 020484a4 e0052321. Unused Camera Sequences Luigi's Mansion A view from the moon and the front side of the mansion, that was replaced by a view through the door. DK Pass This sequence is similar to the original sequence, but it has a different angle and was replaced by a more interesting view. Unused Karts Two unused karts can be found in the game. The first is a Wario-themed kart with a mouth. The second is a pink version of the Egg 1 kart, which could have been intended for Birdo. Both of these karts are found in KartModelMain.carc. The Wario kart is kart_WR_b.nsbmd, and the Yoshi kart can be found as both kart_HH_b.nsbmd and kart_YS_b.nsbmd. Unused Graphics Early Question Mark An early version of the question mark for the Item Box. However, the texture is inside of the Item Box model, but it uses a separate texture, so it goes unused. It can be seen in early screenshots. Early Team Emblems Two early versions of the red and blue team emblem from the Battle Mode. Shy Guy character icon A character selection icon for Shy Guy exists in the game, but Shy Guy is exclusive to DS Download play. However, you can see this icon by using Action Replay code 023CDD40 0000000C to force Player 1 to be Shy Guy and getting a Grand Prix or Time Trial record. No icon for the "Standard SG" kart exists, however. Debug Font Most likely used for debugging purposes and such while the game was still in development. Multiplayer Select Game There is an unused graphic of the multiplayer select game screen, with only 2 cells, called select_game_m_single GCN Mario Circuit Tree An unused tree, most likely intended to appear on the unused GCN Mario Circuit track. Prototype Emblems The prototype karts' texture files contain some early designs for emblems. Most of them are numbers. They were shown in some early screenshots of the game. It's unknown if these emblems are just placeholders or if they were going to be in the final version. Unused Menu Music There is an unused song for a main menu stored in the game, called SSEQ_0005. It is one track away from the records screen, so it was probably intended there. It has a resemblance to the Wi-Fi menu theme, and emblem creator theme too. To hear this song on the title screen, use Action Replay code 121DB4A4 000001B0 (US). Hidden Graphics The Paratroopa shaped building in Baby Park cannot normally be seen on the touch screen map because it is too far out of bounds. By using cheats to fly out of bounds, however, it can be seen. Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Beta Elements